Angels, Demons, and Darklords
by Empress of the roses
Summary: A mysterious younge woman washes up to hogwarts.  She enlists serverus who has a past with her for a secret mission to take down the dark lord who is still alive.  Will Serverus help his old lover and betray the dark lord or will he listen and slay her?
1. prolog next chapters are better

As thunder crashes and rain pours in sheets outside, very few poeple were able to get any sleep. Minerva sat awake in her bed that night reading by wandlight. her long wavy brown locks of hair flow gently over her shoulders and down her back. silver streaks ran ever so slightly through it as she read one of her new spell books. Another loud crash sounded outside; however, this was not thunder. It sounded like something hit the window. Minerva sat up straight and looked out her window. all she could see was darkness due to the rain. quickly threw on her night robes and ran barefoot down the hallway and down the flight of stairs and outside.

Minerva looked around diligently as she got soaked. almost nothing was visible and she was about to give up and label it as a figment of her imagination. But just then, something caught her eye. *Is it? no it couldn't be* she thought. "Kitzune?" she called quite loud as almost nothing was audiable in the storm. Minerva ran towards the body to see if she was still breathing. A very careful glance rang it true... she was breathing. *Oh my good lord, she's alive... after all these years... i could have sworn...* minerva picked up the very frail woman as if she was nothing and made her way quickly back to the castle.

The woman's long wavy raven hair draged slightly on the ground as minerva made her way. Her body was pale as parchment and her ribs were visible through her soaked robes. blood made a slight trail in the rain that wasnt noticable until she made her way inside. Minerva carried her up to the sixth floor in hospital wing where madame pomphery was checking on the sick students. she looked up and gasped.

"Here, take her into my private corders. I'll start a fire, Minerva, undress her and cover her in some dry blankets." Minerva nodded and scurried off to the room just beyond the wing. she lay her on the couch next to the fire and covered her with a wave of her wand. Madame pomphery took out some bandages and began to tend to her grave wounds.

"What do you think happened to her?" Minerva inquired.

"I'm not quite sure, but she seems to have taken quite the beating. Minerva, do you think this is Kitzune? she bears a very strong resemblance."

"Yes, I got the same impression. But how can that be when she was believed to be dead for over thirty years?"

"some miracles do happen minerva... But in order to be this young she'd have to be..."

"a sorceress... that she is. she told me when we were in school... i swore to secresy. no one else knew."

"That would explain that but she was missing off of the map for a long time to show up now..."

"Well... i believe that will show itself in due time..."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Kitzune was released from Hospital Wing. She wore new robes... her long raven hair cascaded down to her thighs in long waves like the ocean. her eyes were of icy blue as she gazed at the floor. she walked down to the dungeons ever so silently as her golden robes with a red phonix on the back draged delicatly behind her. her feet were bare and her footsteps were quiet and sure. her movements were as if she were as graceful as a swan but as potent as an assasin. she moved ever so silent but ever so quickly down to Serverus's office. she knocked on the door and Serverus awnsered with a growl, which turned quickly into an expression of utmost surprise.<p>

"Hello Serverus... may I come in?" Kitzune said. her voice sounded like the meadow lark on the first day of spring. full of life, but it pierces the very soul.

"Yes." he guestured her inside to take a seet on his couch next to him. "How have you been Kit?"

"Well enough." She guestured to herself. "You could have prevented alot of this you know..."

"And I'm extremely sorry... I.."

"It doesn't matter, Serverus... What's done is done. you ow me nothing and i ow you the same. a clean slate, yes?"

"Yes, i do think that is nesessary... but how did you survive?"

"Does it really matter?" "Kitzune raised an eyebrow.

"No... i guess not... im so sorry..."

"Clean slate.. nothing prior to this moment happened between us never existed..." Serverus nodded in agreement. "The main reason I'm here is that Albus requested that i help with your class... although I have reason to believe he wanted to make sure someone keeps an eye on me... i suggest you do not." With that she turned on her heel and walked off to the potions pantry.

She picked up eye of newt, dragon scales, and griffin's beak. she walked to the potions classroom and began to dysect the eye of newt and only put the iris in the coldrin. then she minced the rest and put it aside. she gently slipped the dragon scales into the potion and minced the griffin's beak and also added it. then she stirred the potion with a wave of her hand right three times and then a left, mean while adding the rest of the eye of newt. the potion in the cauldrin turned a bright, sparkly gold. she put it into a vile which fit perfectly. then she drank a sip of it and flasked the rest in the pocket of her robes.

she left some gold on serverus's desk with a note which clearly read in scrawly hand writing:

Serverus,

I have used some of your potion ingreedients... don't blame the students, and i have paid you for them, more than enough to replace them.

Thank you,

Kitzune Yorokobi

* * *

><p>As 1st year students began to file into the classroom, they stared curiously at the malnurished woman, but she pretended not to notice. Serverous stood up and began to pace as he began his normal first year rant about dunderheads and picking out the people he would pick on. meanwhile, kitzune was also survaying the class, but for something all different. She was actually looking through the students, almost into their souls. Their essence of thier being... the strongest form of true divination only available to a sorceres animagus.<p>

there was a rather small class this year for first years. there was:

Natali Gonzalus: Ravenclaw... purple aura... brave, but shy

Benjamin Longbottom: Nevel's son... yellow aura... clumsy hufflepuff

Fred Jr. Weasly: Ron and hermione's son... twin of George Jr. Weasly... orange aura... miscivious. gryfindor

George Jr. Weasly: Orange aura.. .mischivious. griffendor

Regina Chang: Cho's daughter slytherin black aura... dark personality hidden by others.

Regina noticed Kitzune looking at her and thought: *why is she staring at me? wait.. not at me, through me...* she turned to Ben and whispered, "Who is she, do you know?"

"No... but I think she's here for dumbledore."

"I get an odd vibe from her."

"I dont she's just daydreaming i guess..." Serverus noticed them whispering back and forth and instentaniously scolded them.

"Mr Longbottom and Ms. Chang... do you have anything useful to contribute to class or shall I offer detention on your first day of school?" They both shrank back into their chairs and didnt say a word after.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Kitzune wanderes the halls of hogwarts in a very flimsy and fluent white gown, bare feet and her hair down. Outside was very calm and full of stars. A new moon filled the sky. she wandered down the hall on the fouth floor and touched a place where there was clearly a solid wall, however it rippled at her touch like a jelliton or a very ticklish person. she wandered through it and found herself in a meadow full of wildflowers and a clear view of the nightsky... although it was clear she was inside. she wandered on through a very long, almost endless ravine. then she was near a door which was locked. enchanted.<p>

She muttered a few words under her breath, but was unable to open it. slightly weakened by the experiance, she started back. her sillowette looked like that of a ghost if you did not know better. she walked back down to the dungeons where serverus was up at ungodly hours.

* * *

><p>she knocked softly on the door in case he was sleeping. he opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. it didn't even phase her. she didn't intend to tease, but her outfit was far from adiquet to walk the halls in. however, she was covered. Serverus guestured her in and smiled gently.<p>

Kitzune sat on his couch. "Serverus, i have something i have to tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening..." he said as he gently sat next to her, desperetly trying to keep contact with her eyes.

"I know that to everyone's understanding the dark lord is dead correct?"

"Mmmhm."

"Well, he's still alive. that is where i have been for the past thirty years... I picked up his aura and i followed it. It turns out there is still at least one more horcux out there. the only problem is that no one knows where or what it could be." Serverous looked shocked.

"Bbbbb but how can this be?"

"Whatever he has his horcux in, must not have any idea it is a horcux."

"I see.. so you think this is a human being...?"

"correct. i have very good reason to believe it is. and i really need to reasurch this theory; however this will take time, very precious time and it could be too late. he could very easily make more once he is fully regenerated and i'm afraid he is very close."

"Just a feeling?"

"well, he caught me spying on him, for i did find him for a time, and i bearly escaped with my life and i had to lie low for some time so he wouldn't know i was still alive, but that may have cost us precious time that we needed."

"What do you meen by we?"

"Only i have the ability to pick up his aura..."

"so what does that have to do with me?"

"If he is arisen then he will call to his followers and i know you bear the mark."

"i see, but he knows i do not carry complete loyalty to him..."

"But he keeps you anyways because you serve useful..."

"So you want me to spy and be a double agent...?"

"Correct... this way we may be able to save everyone..."

"Why do i sense there is more...?"

"There is a door i can get to in the castle that no one else can get to, however i cannot open it... i have a feeling that the horcux is possibly in there or at least something that can lead us there..."

"and you think i can?"

"No, but i think if you spy for a while, you may be able to figure out if whatever is behind this door is usefull enough even to pursue while i still look for a way to get in... it is said that there are many secrets to the castle that cannot be seen but only by one ... this is one of them... but i must get in... this has something to do with me, but i dont understand why... Also, Harry is dead... i could not reserect him like i did Albus, because he died of natural causes... im sorry."

"So, now we wait?'

"And reasurch... i will resurch spells and components and such... you will keep an ear out for any whispers... i will go to diagon alley tomarrow so you will have to keep an eye on the class yourself..."

"I will do that... but Kitzune?"

"Yes serverus?"

"Do you still have... "

"What, feelings for you? Like i said, whatever we had before is done.. clean slate.. besides im too old for you."

"How old are you really?"

"It's horrible to ask a lady's age."

"Yes but.."

"98,673,274 years old."

"How is that possible for you?"

"Im a sorceress serverous... no one is to know... i am as they say almost immortal.. i can still die by any means except for age."

"But you only look thirty!"

"Yes and for your information I can still do anything a thirty year old can do... now good night serverous... and i do strongly suggest you get some sleep and you dont repeat that to a single soul."

With that she walked up and finaly went to sleep...

* * *

><p>To be continued in the next chapter...<p> 


	2. Secrets

Kitzune awoke to the sun shining dilagently into her room... She sighed *time to start a new day and get reaserching. I really hope Serverus knows where his loyalties lie...* with that she got up and got dressed in an emerald green robe with silver trimmings and designs. she combed quickly through her hair and let it fall where it may and shuffled down to the second floor library. She began to poor through a stack of books, completely ignoring breakfast.

* * *

><p>(Serverous Point of View)<p>

Serverous Sat at the Head table and looked around for Kitzune to show up... he was lost in thought... *Did that really happen last night or was it just a dream? Did she really say the dark lord is alive? did she really ask me to betray him if he is?...*

"Serverus... SERVERUS!" Serverus started at his name being called. he turned to see Minerva trying to get his attention. "Are you alright? you seem sort of flushed today."

"Yes Minerva, i am quite fine."

"Then what is on your mind?"

"nothing."

"Dont you dare tell me nothing! i know you like a book Serverus! it's because Kitzune is here isn't it?"

"Yes... yes that's it." *but not all of it* he thought to himself.

"I know you two were in love at one time, but i do believe that it would be over after what you did to her." There was a long silence as Serverus recounted the events he was told to forget... they were as fresh as yesterday...

~ Harry Left with Cedric Diggery's body... Kitzune hiding in the bushes... she was caught. Voldemort asking him if he knew her... loved her... he denied it... he was asked to torcher her with the cruciatus curse... he did just that. he left her alive, but Voldemort cursed her with Adava Kavara. she was lifeless... ~

*But then how is she alive?*

"Yes... i do believe you're right..." his voice seemed distant and relentless of the torchers they shared. Minerva gave him one last troubled look and finished her breakfast and seen that Serverus didn't eat much at all. She nudged him gently.

"You really should eat something... you have class again today with the first years. However, if you would like to cancel classes for today..."

"No, i do believe they need a proper education." Minerva nodded as Serverus picked his fork back up. Minerva left, leaving Serverus to himself, and his thoughts. He finished and walked into the dungeons with a swish of his robe. it was still a half hour early for his class so he went to his room. he opened a photo album of his that has been collecting dust for quite some time.

the inside cover said Kitzune and Serverus forever. he turned the page to find the moving pictures still working. The first Kitzune jumped into serverus's open arms and he grasped her by the waist and swung her in circles as she giggled. The second next to it was Serverus reading... Kitzune had taken that one.. He turned the page. The next was Kitzune and Serverus riding a hipogriff together for the first time. The one after that... Was Kitzune just standing there by a tree smiling. her arms were crossed just under her chest... the wind taking her hair... she was by the lake their sixth year of hogwarts... A knock on his door interupted him... he quickly hid the book.

"Who is it?" he asked in his expressionless voice.

"Minerva... may i come in?"

"Enter." Minerva walked in wringing her hands.

"I'm so sorry about what i said at breakfast today... It was heartless and i am ashamed... i ask your forgivness."

"You are forgiven... anything else?" His voice had a slight edge to it today. Minerva gave him one last worried glance and focused her gaze at the floor.

"Um... actually yes... I do believe it would be good for you to cancel class today. you are very troubled today..."

"That is absolutely out of the question!" He snapped but his face suggested he was appolagetic that he raised his voice at her. She smiled forgivingly.

"Also... i wanted to let you know that if you needed to talk to someone i am always there..." Minerva looked up and Serverus locked gazes with her.

"It will be taken into acount. I must get to my class of... Students." Minerva nodded and left the room and made her way to her classroom... followed by serverus who shut his door and walked across the hall to the potions classroom. The room was already filled with students...

* * *

><p>(Kitzune's Point of view)<p>

It was nearing lunch and kitzune fell asleep on an open book... she was dreaming of days when Serverus and her were lovers...

Just then the new librarian, Rachel, shook her gently on the shoulder. "Kitzune... kit, wake up..." She stirred slightly.

"Serverus?" Rachel bore a look of shock. she was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"No... it's Rachel. But i do think it would be best to get something to eat my dear. i'm no doctor, but i do know that it would be best to have some food in you... you can always check out the books..." Kitzune looked around after rubbing her eyes. She realized she was not in Berlin but back in the hogwarts library. she looked at Rachel and nodded.

"Thank you.. I'd like that." Rachel nodded and checked the books out.

"Dont worry about the due date. You are a professor and i have faith that you will bring them back." Kitzune took the books and nodded greatfully. "Also, there will be lunch in the great hall if you are interested in your health my deary..."

"Sure... um what time is it?"

"About five minutes before it starts."

"Okay thanks... um... I'll just take these with me then..."

"Oh.. don't worry about it. I can have the house elves bring them to your room for you."

"Okay thanks." Kitzune handed the books back to Rachel and she made her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>[The Great Hall]<p>

Kitzune ate dilegently of the food offered for lunch... she ate a tossed salad, pumpkin juice, and an eggsalad sandwich. She sat next to Proffessor sprout (on her right) and Minerva (on her left). She turned to Sprout.

"So, how is the mandrake doing today?"

"good actually... and so are the dragon lillies. Do you know what has been up with Serverus lately?"

"No, why? Nothing that i know of should be troubling him." *except if he is contemplating my proposal...*

"Oh... alright, i just noticed he was really down today."

"As did I" Minerva cut in. "I'm sorry but i couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I thought it had something to do with you as well... do you two still have feelings for one another?"

"No, we dont. what we did or did not have is over... i told him we have a clean slate. i personaly dont think he ever really loved me and in my mind it was my emotions and hormones speaking more than anything." Minerva's eyes widened at this.

"Was it really that horrible? No one really knows what happened.. we just know it was really bad." Sprout put in.

"Nothing happened... clean slat remember?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. I guess we were just curious." Minerva added. Kitzune nodded and got up.

"If you will excuse me I really must get back to my reasurch."

* * *

><p>(Minerva's Point of view)<p>

Minerva walked up to Kitzune's room and hesitated before knocking on her door. There was no awnser at first. Minerva turned to leave, but the door opened slightly inviting her in. Kitzune was in her nightgown lying across he bed reading. she put her book aside and patted the bed next to her for minerva to sit. Minerva abliged and sat next to her. Kitzune sat up.

"I understand that there is more going on here than just forgiveness. I realise it is not my place to say, but if you would tell me what is wrong." Minerva touched her hand affectionantly as a mother would love a child. Kitzune removed her hand quickly and looked at her.

"There is nothing going on... I never said i forgave anyone either. Where you got that i have yet to see. He never appoligized and no it is not your place to say. There is nothing going on between us and i would really apreciate it if you would stop meddling in my buisnes..." Her voice which was extreemly angry broke into violent sobbs. she fell into Minerva who held her gently with surprise and gently stroked her hair.

After crying for a few hours Kitzune fell asleep in Minerva's arms. She held her for a while in disbelief... whatever did happen was obviously something that will never completely disappear. She gently lay her down as it was really late and covered her up gently and tucked her in. she shut off the light and carefuly marked her page and set the book on Kit's end table and left for her own room to sleep.

Now Minerva had much on her mind.

* * *

><p>(Serverus's Point of Veiw)<p>

Serverus looked down the long passageway to his room just to be sure she wasn't going to make a surprise visit again. He was tired and ragged. He was mad, but yet very confused. *What actually is going on with Kitzune. Is love something real or was she just toying with him. Or was it just resentment for not refusing and dying myself?*

Serverus's thoughts were so haunted that he just collapsed in his chair with a bottle of firewhisky and popped open the cap. he took a long drag from it and thought dillegently of the circumstances and how he would encounter them.

*If Voldemort is still alive, he would know that Kitzune is still alive if what she says it true. Should i help her with his demise? or should i help him kill her and rise back to life. after all she has no more feelings for me, so why should i have feelings for her?* He took another drag of firewhisky.

*Man, i hate women. they are so complicated. I wish everything was black and white and they came with an instruction manual or something.*

With that all was sighlent at hogwarts as Serverus drank himslef into a drunken stuper.


	3. The hangovernew material

Note**_ from the Author: Sorry to interupt your reading :( but i would really like your imput on this story :D if you would like to review i would really appreciate it XD or even just a chapter or so. That way i could find out how i can make this story better, or better please the viewers XD also fan mail is appreciated 3 thank you for listening :D_**

* * *

><p>(Kitzune point of view)<p>

Kitzune awoke from a very troubled sleep to find herself covered up in a blanket with the utmost care and her page marked in her book on her bedside table. this confused her. *Why does Minerva care so much? I completely bitched her out last night and yet she still cares. It's almost like she thinks she's my mother! That cannot be, I'm milleniums older than her! Anyway breakfast sounds good*

She got out of bed and slipped into her robes, combed her hair out and made twards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>(Serverus's point of view)<p>

Serverus opened his sleepy eyes that felt almost glued together with gook. He rubbed them with his chaffed hands and looked at the floor to find four empty bottles of firewhisky. He yawned and walked over to his cubbord and took a small blue potion called Aspriana. This is the wizarding worlds asprin. He got dressed and shaved. He had a headache and felt nausious.

*Damn.. i hate hangovers. Why does that woman make me get so stupid. I hate her with a passion.* he thought bitterly. He pocketed his wand and began his assent into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>(Kitzunes point of view)<p>

At the entrence of the Great Hall Kitzune ran into Serverus. Serverus glared at her with the utmost bitter dislike. Kitzune smiled back. She knew Serverus had quite the hangover which made her quite happy actualy. Serverus, who was confused by this looked questioningly at her.

"What's so funny? You look like you've been punched in the face by hagrid or something." Serverus sneered. Kitzune laughed and brushed him off.

"At least I dont look like I got my finger stuck in a light socket." She shot back while laughing miniacly as she trotted off. Serverus was frozen to the spot. *What the Hell?* he thought

Kitzune noticed that there were only two seats at the Head table and they were next to eachother. She sat in the one next to minerva.

"Morning Minerva. Did you sleep well?" Kitzune asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Very well, how about you Kit?" Minerva returned sweetly. The look on her face sugested that her secret was safe with her.

"Nicely. Thank you. I'm sorry about what i said last night..."

"Don't mention it. you have alot on your mind. i understand completely. you need time to vent and you're like me in that aspect. You bottle it up inside you and the closest person usualy gets it, even if they do not deserve it." Minerva smiled at her. There were baggs under Minerva's eyes that suggested that she had a very restless night regardless of how she said she slept. Serverus made his way to sit next to Kitzune with a scowl.

"Drinking again Serverus?" Minerva said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Is it that obvious?" He inquired.

"Well, it does seem you have quite the hangover. lucky for you, it's a day off for the potion's master. That means you too kitzune." She looked back to kit.

"That's good, I can work on my research." Kit beamed

"What exactly are you researching?"

"History of the castle and such. It intreages me."

"It intreagues me.." Serverus mocked.

"Oh please, don't act so childish Serverus." Minerva scolded as Kitzune glared at him menicingly. She got up and looked towards Minerva.

"I'm going to leave you to take care of him. I have to make a run anyhow... there is a few things i need to pick up in Diagon Alley."

"Have fun dear, but i dont think he is a child... just a bit messed up from not being able to hold his liquor." Minerva joked. Kit nodded and walked towards the open window and transformed into her animegus form, the hawk. She took off and flew out the window, the wind moving gently through her feathers.

Her feathers were as a normal hawks would be except for the tips of her wings were jet black. her beak was Golden, as were her tallons. she flew over the forbidden forrest and into london.

In london she flew to bednobbs and broomsticks and transformed inside. her long hair wisped back when she transformed back. There was an applause from a few of the drunk witches and wizards. Kitzune laughed and bowed jokingly. a good friend of hers was among them. a sorcerer and friend.

"Nice to see you again Kitzune." He said in a very cordial manner.

"Carmon. How have you been?" She said noticing the frail magus for the first time on her arrival.

"Very well thank you. although i dont think i can say the same for you." he said quietly.

"Yes, but i am quite better today. Serverus got a hangover... in a strange way it made my day alot happier." She giggled.

"That does seem like Serverus. Always turning to the bottle for his problems and not able to hold it down the next day." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah... he seems to have a problem with me today, but I have the day off so i need to get a few things in the Alley."

"I see... well have a wonderful day. you should owl me sometime."

"I will. I'm getting one today."

"ill look forward to it." With that Kitzune walked over to the brick wall in the brawling area and hit the code of the bricks and they opened to Diagon Alley.

She walked inside and anyone looking on would have noticed she disappeared in the croud congestion in seconds. she walked over to the book shop. the bell rang as she walked inside. the woman behind the counter looked up, then dismissed her. Kitzune walked quickly amoung the the shelves to one in the very back of the shop.

She picked up a bundle of books that were quite dusty. she blew the dust off and found it to be exactly what she was looking for. There were five books. they were written in some sort of unknown language which would explain why they were so dusty. kitzune seemed to understand them just fine however. They were spellbooks for sorcerors and sorceresses. they were written in the native tounge of magic itself. very few people alive can read it to this day let alone speak it. kitzune was one of them.

She carried them to the woman and the woman's eyes widened. Sorceresses are not quite socially accepted in the wizarding world. mainly because they are some sort of hybred that don't need to use wands and are nearly immortal. most keep it hush hush.

"Did you find everything alright?" She asked nervously.

"Yes very easily. I knew what i came for. Thank you."

"Can you actually read this? or do you not know what you are perchasing?"

"I can read this and as i said i knew what i came for." The woman hunched back as she was very nervous and she realized she was upsetting Kitzune.

"Don't wory. Not all of us are bad. we were born this way, as they say." The woman relaxed to the extent that she nearly fell over at that point. She rang kitzune up.

"That would be 700 gold." Kitzune tossed a small pouch of gold coins accross the table and left before she caused any more alarm. next she walked across the cobblestone street to the pet shop. she tucked the books under her arm so not to rais alarm.

"What can i do for you?" a rather slim man asked. he had red hair and bright green eyes. freckles crossed from cheek to cheek and across his nose.

"I would like an owl.. preferably a very fast flier. also strong enought to withhold attack and able to fend for itself." She stated plainly. The young man who obviously more busy trying to immagin what was inside her robes than what she was actually saying blushed and looked twards the floor.

"Yes we do have one owl that matches your description. but it's a hefty price."

"would this cover it?" She handed him a pouch of coins that was obviously too much. the boys eyes widened.. "Keep the change."

He dissappeared behind the curtains and came back out with a pitch black owl with icy blue eyes. "Her name is Diablo... thus her color."

"perfect. thank you." She took the owl and gave it the books and whispered to take it to hogwarts to her room. it obliged. Kitzune flew beside it back to hogwarts.

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Still steaming about what happened that morning he decided to dump all his whisky down the drain. He went to his liquor cubbord and noticed that it was all gone anyway. he cleaned his room quickly and got himself ready to enjoy the afternoon. *No bitch is going to ruin my day off!* he thought bitterly. He stalked out to the lake and sat against a tree and began to read some of his favorite potions book. it was well read and had many tears in the pages as it was old, but it was surprisingly in good condition according to it's age.

He cracked the book open and began to look in the water for herbs. He picked up some gillyweed and some other herbs he was looking for. *Ah.. the perfect day off* he thought happily. *Looking for herbs, no bitches, no pestering students... this is the life.* Just then the giant squid appeared to the surface for a second and dove back down as to confirm his thoughts.

Then a screaching of a hawk could be heard overhead... a greeting to the end of a pleasent afternoon. she was followed by an owl with a package of somesort. he closed his book with a snap and grabbed his carefuly gathered herbs and walked inside to the dungeons where he placed them inside of his potion's cubbord. he walked out of the dungeons and Kitzune was sitting on a bench nearby with a strange book. She was beginning to doze off.

*How fun would it be to wake her up? Humilliate her!* he thought wickedly. then he decided against it. instead he watched in the distance while she passed out. *My goodness, strong little cocky bitch blacks out on a bench. whatever shall we do? Well, i guess i should bring her to hospital wing. it's the right thing to do... we technacly have to work together after all... if i do decide to help her...*

Serverus scooped Kitzune up. He found her surprisingly lighter than he had immagined. he brought her up the stairs to the sixth floor and lay her on a nearby bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphery came out and looked at kitzune quickly and went to work.

"She blacked out on a bench. i figured i should bring her here just in case." Serverus recounted.

"That was a wise and generous thing to do serverus. I do believe she will be pleased. It seems she is a tad malnourished and dehydrated. a bit of food and water when she wakes should be sufficient. Thank you for bringing her Serverus."

He nodded in agreement. " I hope she is well... Let me know when she wakes." He requested in his normal monotone voice.

"I do believe she would like to see you when she wakes dont you?"

"No... she wouldn't want anything to do with me right now." Madame pomphery nodded and left for lunch. Serverus stayed against his better judgement. He didn't know what was compelling him to stay, but he figured it couldn't hurt to make sure she was alright. he sat down in a chair near her bedside, but far enough away that he could not be mistaken for 'watching over her' although he knew in a way he was. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall. her breaths shallow but easy. He looked at her lush lips and could almost recount how they felt against his... lush, full, moist, and wanting.

He wondered how long it would be before he would ever feel lips like hers again... if ever. Her lips were strictly off limits right now. He began to get agitated at the thought of not being able to kiss her again, but yet slightly calmed by the fact that he did at one time get to and he could still recall the feel of her lips and the smell of her coconut scented hair.

It was nearing dinner and Kitzune began to stir... He quickly got up and whisked out the door and out of her sight.

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Kitzune opened her eyes and noticed serverus sitting near her and run out the door not even a second later. she could almost swear she saw a look she had almost forgotten. a loving smile? *does he still care? but then again, did he ever really care? but that face... i havent seen it for almost forty years...* she went to sit up in her bed, but Madame Pomphery came and fluffed her pillow and handed her a plate with her favorite foods on it.

"Thank you. Was that Serverus?" kitzune asked.

"Your very welcome, but I dont think Serverus stayed. He said he was going to go back to his herb collecting. do you have a concussion?"

"But someone was here... and no i dont!"

"Are you sure? How many fingers am i holding up?" Madame pomphery held up her thumb, forefinger, and middle finger.

"Two and a thumb... now back to the question.. who was just here?"

"No one to my knowlege deary. but if you say someone was here, i'm sure they were just checking on you." She chuckled to herself. "I haven't been in here for some time." she added. Kitzune ate her food and drank her juice and some water.

"I'll be alright now thank you. may i leave?" Madame pomphery seemed to think this over for a second.

"I think you should stay the night here just in case." Kitzune nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>to be continued in the next chapter...<p> 


	4. True feelings revealed

Kitzune awoke in hospital wing with a yawn. She stretched her arms and smiled at Madame Pomphery as she hurried over to her to do one last look over. Madame Pomphery looked at her and smiled.

"You look all well and done." She said with a smile. "You're free to go if you wish. It seems you did have a certain visitor last night by the way." She winked as she said this. Kitzune looked at her with disbelief.

"Who? Serverus?"

"Yeah, he stopped by just after you fell back to sleep."

"Oh? It's the weekend isn't it?"

"Yeah, Saturday in fact."

"Oh my good lord! i need to go. Is it alright?"

"Yes of course." But before Madame Pomphery could finish her sentence, kitzune was already jumping out of bed and dashing to her own room. She tossed on a formfitting gold robe with a long V neck and sleeves that attache to her middle finger. Black symbols ran throughout the robes. She combed her long hair and wound it into a messy bun and attatched it to her head with a butterfly clip. She put on gold satin flats and walked down to the dungeons. She went to see Serverous and knocked on the door. there was no awnser, so she knocked again.

There still was no awnser. "Serverous I know you're in there. Open up or I will." She said sternly. She waited five minutes then rose her hands and muttered a few words in Magik and the door flew open with a bang as it rikashayed against the wall behind it and swung shaking back on it's hinge. Serverous who was in his armchair looked at her shocked. kitzune blushed. "Maybe I used a bit too much force." Serverous laughed heartily at this and she giggled profusely.

After laughing a while Serverous composed himself as a few students were poking their heads inside to see what was so funny. Serverous shooed them away and looked back at kitzune after closing the door. "What brings you here at this hour of the morning?"

"I've gotten a lead on Voldemort. A little birdy told me he was spotted in the mountains West of here."

"You mean through the forbidden forest?"

"Precisely. This will take all weekend; however, i have special permission from Albus if it takes longer. you up for it?"

"I guess so... although i was hopeing for a quiet weekend. i suppose it would be quieter with you than if I stayed here."

"Then you'll come?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kitzune nodded and took some potions from Serverous's stock. Serverous followed her there and out of the castle. At the edge of the forest Serverous looked at her oddly.

"Kind of like old times, eh?"' Kit nodded.

"I guess if you count them..." She sounded a bit irritated. Serverous dropped the subject. They walked into the dense forest and briskly walked as quickly as they could. it was very unlikely to make it all the way across the forest before sundown.

* * *

><p>(Minerva's point of veiw)<p>

Minerva walked up to Albus's office. "Minerva, how good to see you today." Albus said musingly while munching on lemon drops. "Lemon drop?" He offered.

"No thank you. I have more pressing matters..."

"You're worried about Kitzune and Serverous. Are you not?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The look on your face. You also seem to be quite pressed in finding out what's between them."

"Yes, I worry... but don't i have a right to worry about them?"

"Yes, you do. but you need not worry. they still love eachother, they just need to find it again. they are off on a mission for me. they wont be back until monday at the earliest." Minerva's eyes widened.

"Where to?"

"That is disclosed information. however, i can tell you that they will not come back quite the same." Albus chuckled. "It's getting quite late, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" Minerva laughed as Albus held out his arm and she took it. Blush flooded to Minerva's face as she giggled. *Albus must have been drinking.* she thought.

* * *

><p>(Kitzune's point of view)<p>

looking at the setting sun, Kitzune took Serverous's arm. Serverous spun around and looked deep into her eyes. kitzune was unable to look away. a slight tingly sensation ran straight through her body.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we find somewhere to stay?" She stammered. Serverouse looked at her and smiled.

"Do you need to rest for a while? it would be best to keep moving, but if you wish to, we will rest." Kitzune blushed. She was tired from blasting things all day and defending with her magic. it was very exausting for her; however she did not want to look weak to him. she didn't know why, but he seemed quite handsome in this light.

"No. I think i'm alright. it just looked like you needed a bit of a break." Serverous laughed.

"Where did you get that idea?" Kitzune quieted and looked into his eyes deeper. Serverus leaned towards her and their lips locked for a second. kitzune was going to pull away, but was caught by surprise and stood limp in his arms. He still felt for her. He released her lips and looked at her surprised. She fell into his arms and her boney fingers clutched the back of his robes for support. She was weak. He lifted her and sat in the grass against a tree and sat her on his lap.

* * *

><p>[Content cut due to the rating. see Angels, Demons, and Dark Lords cut scene from Ch. 4 for the mature content.]<p>

* * *

><p>As morning took place, kitzune awoke to Serverus stroking her hair. They were still entangled in one another. "I guess it's true then." Serverous joked.<p>

"What's true?" she asked quietly.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He joked.

"Serverous?"

"Yes, my long lost dove?"

"oh.. uh, nothing. I forgot."

"Mmmhn. I guess we should get going in a few hours. I'll make breakfast."


	5. Choices and complications

Serverous reached into the bag he had put into his pocket and pulled out a dozen eggs and some baccon. it was enchanted by Albus before he left. Kitzune started the fire with her magic and placed a stone over the embers. serverous cracked the eggs over the stone and they began to sizzle. then he placed the baccon next to the eggs. Kitzune smiled. "Smells good... I never knew you loved me so truely..." she blushed. Serverous placed his hand on hers.

"Nothing ever has or will change that... no matter how you want to look at it." Serverous replied softly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, letting his lips brush against her's breifly before he let himself get carried away again. He lifted the now finished breakfast onto two conjured plates and they ate heartily. Kitzune looked at him lovingly.

"It's really delish! I didn't know you could cook so well.." Kitzune said jokingly. Serverus beamed.

"I've been practicing. Besides, it's only fitting that I do something to help... after what i did to you last night.." kitzune's grin faded to a more serious tone.

"You owe me nothing... I asked for it. don't even think twice about it... and if it helps, feel free to plunder my castle anytime you wish." Kit smiled at the last part teasingly.

"I just might take you up on that offer." He joked with a smirk. they quickly finished their breakfast and set out on their travels. They had about four leagues left until they reached the mountains. that still left finding the place in which Voldimort hides his fleshless self. Serverous held Kitzunes hand lovingly as they set out in the forest. She looked at him and blushed. she turned away quickly and began to notice what looked to be centar tracks.

"Serverus, It seems there were centars that passed by quite recently. quite a few if i'm not mistaken." Kitzune looked at him worried. Serverous patted her on the back gently and released her hand. He looked at her reasuringly.

"You have nothing to worry about with them. they have no qualms against you, do they?" Kitzune blushed profusely.

"What if they witnessed what happened last night?"

"Nah, I dont think they would even care. They're a bunch of nuts and screwballs." Serverous replied simply with a shrug.

"What if they are here to help Voldimort come back fully?"

"Don't think so... if anything they absolutly despise the dark lord. they would be going the other way."

"All the more reason not to like me... I made love to his right hand man." Serverous stopped and turned her twards him and embraced her.

"If anything, that should make them like you more... you are an absolute angel compared to my known demonic nature." he wispered. "Besides, you are so frail, kind, and full of life. They wouldn't find you a threat, unless you did something directly to hurt them or their protection." a tear slid from kitzune's eyes and fell silently against Serverus's bare neck. He let her go gently and wiped the tear that was trying to escape from her other eye. the touch caused kitzune to shiver. "Are you chilly?"

"Yes, i believe there is a bit of a draft." Kit lied inocently as Serverous took his robe off and put it around her, only leaving him in his dark brown jeans. a marbolous six pack glistened with his happy trail disapearing in his pants. Kitzune tried not to let her gaze wonder and began to walk along side of him as they neared the top of a hill. at the top of the hill, they could see the mountains and the trees dissapearing as they made it all the way through the forest. Kitzune began to grow worried. butterflies began to flutter about in her ribcage as her heart struggled to maintain it's normal pace. this had nothing to do with serverus however. this was fear in it's purest form. yet kitzune felt a bit of confort in the fact that serverus actually said that he always loved her and will never cease to. Serverus looked at her and smiled gently.

"I know what you're thinking... I wont let an'yone hurt you ever again. I swear to you. Even if it kills me." Serverous looked deep into her eyes as he said this which made kitzune absolutly sure he meant every word of it. As much as she hated the thought of Serverus dying, especially because of her, it slightly conforted her to the extent that she was able to let out some of the tension in her muscels.

"Thank you..." Kitzune said quietly. Serverus tossed her an apple, which she accepted with gratitude. they ate the apples and continued on their journey. they began to scale the mountain. kitzune was to go first, and Serverus was to follow, in case she would fall. Serverus; however, would not admit to why he was going after her. kitzune reached carefully for the next ridge and climbed a bit higher. she lifted her right foot and lost her footing and began to dangle as the rock under her left foot broke loose. her fingers began to loosen under her own weight. Serverus spotted this at once.

"Hold on Kit! I'm coming after you." Serverus called after her, trying to hold back the worried tone in his voice that still filtered through. He climbed quicker directly under her. kit lost her grip and fell right into Serverus's right arm. kitzune smiled thankfully at Serverus. she now felt safer than she ever has. she got hold of the mountain again and began to climb again. once she made it a few feet higher, she reached a large cliff like surface. she got on it and noticed there was a cave. Serverus who just made it up stood behind her and let out a whistle. "We better be sneakier than this if we are to go unnoticed. You should linger back here and hide. i'll venture inside. I don't want him to see you as a vantage point for himself." Kitzune looked displeased with this notion and fidgited.

"Alright, I suppose that's best, but if you dont come back before sunset I'm coming inside no matter what you want me to do." Kitzune said in a disgruntled voice. Serverus looked back at her and began to leave, but Kitzune ran to him and jumped into his arms and brushed lips with him for a moment passionantly. when she broke the kiss, he was panting and his member bulged in his jeans. Kitzune gave him his robe back with a giggle. Serverous walked into the cave after a nod of aproval as if to say he would be alright without words. Kitzune watched him disappear in the cavern.

* * *

><p>(Serverus point of view)<p>

Despite his confident smile and member, Serverus really wasnt all that confident. Whatever or whoever lies beyond this canyon may or may not be the Dark Lord. Serverus lurked quietly amoung the shadows in hopes for an advantage to whatever may be around the corner. He did not have to venture too far; however, because there was a light illuminating the cave all of a sudden revealing a dark human like shadow. Well a shadow that somewhat resembled a human anyhow. it had form and color, but it did not have solid form... Kitzune's claims had been correct. He lives. His dark lord lives. Serverus felt a mixture of happiness, sadness, hope, and suffering at the same time at this news. He would have to do what he feared most. choose once again where his loyalties lie.

He did not know that the dark lord would attempt to kill kitzune if Serverus did not torcher her to his liking... That wasnt his fault. Luckily, he missed just right of her shoulder, which left a small scar on her shoulder blade. This was not fatal, thak goodness, but kitzune still left him beliving that she was dead however... but she may have been afraid from what he did to her too... Serverus shuddered slightly. The shadow man looked up and drifted twards him a step; however lingered a moment and returned to the fire.

"Serverus, my faithful servent. come to me." Serverous hesitated for a second. He then quickly collected himself and walked towards him, slightly greatful that his member was no longer pulsing so. He looked at Voldemort cooly.

"My lord.." Serverus bowed low. "I heard rumors of your recuperation. I had to find out for myself."

"Rise my faithful servent." Serverus stood up straight. "For now I cannot leave this cave until a certain event happens. I'm not sure why, but I have received it in a vision. the birth of a child."

"But what child my lord? If I may inquire that is..." Voldemort looked up at him.

"I'm sure it has something to do with past events. my beleif is your child serverus." Serverus's heart stopped. *kitzune* he thought slightly regretting what he did the night before. *perhaps it's not too late... maybe she didn't concieve. visions are odd that way... i just cant do her again... ever... anyone... but then again... a child would be nice...* Serverus was lost in thought.

"What would happen to the child?" Serverus's voice held strong even though inside he was both quivering with excitement and fear.

"Nothing as long as they follow your suit and become followers of mine... if not you and your child will perish..."

"A wife or lover?"

"The same rules apply." Serverus nodded gratelfully. "You must go now, I beleive it is going dark outside. someone waits for you i presume?"

"Yes my lord. It is my lover. may I let her know of what happened here?"

"No, you must tell no one... but you must owl me to let me know how the progress is... i must be formed into a body. If you tell her, i fear she will not be so willing." Serverus nodded and bowed out of the cavern and found kitzune who jumped into his arms and smothered him with kisses.

* * *

><p>(kitzune's point of view)<p>

"Did you find anything?" kitzune asked him. still kissing him all over his face and down his neck. Serverus fidgeted.

"Nothing more than shadows." He said carefully choosing words that did not make him lie.

"It must have been a false lead... that comes from listening to drunks." kitzune joked as she ran her hands through his hair. she reached a hand towards his already pulsing manhood, but Serverus corrected her.

"Not now, we should be getting back to the castle. are you in the mood to apparate, seeming as sneaking is no longer required?" Kitzune nodded and grabbed his hand. He apparated just outside of the castle and it was midnight. Serverus picked up Kitzune who fainted in the journey as he half hoped she would. he brought her up to her own room, knowing it was just from opperating when she was too tired. he lay her on her bed and covered her up. he then left the room with a swish of his robes.

* * *

><p>(Serverus's point of view)<p>

Serverus made it to his room in the dungeons and pondered wether or not to try to get kitzune pregnant or not... there was also the small possability that she already was now that he thought about it... this scared him a little. what if he had no choice... he went to crack open a bottle of firewisky, but instead dumped it down the drain... he crawled into bed and dozed into a deep sleep.


End file.
